Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Assault on Aether's Island
Aether and the candidates landed on the ground next to the pit. "The final portion of the test was to see how well you could work with others, as well as judge your levels of compassion. I've judged each of you accordingly. This year, multiple people have been elevated to S-Class. They are-" Suddenly something pierced through Aether's Jutsu Shiki barrier. "That's impossible." Before anyone could react, that same object struck Aether, blasting him away and into a rack formation. He had barely activated his Plasma Armor protecting him from the attack, but only enough to keep him alive. "Not very many people can survive my Kishin Soul," said Julius Kaizer. "Actually, I think you're the first. He's all yours boss!" Aether's eyes widened when he saw who the "boss" was. "Jason Gaebolg." Jason walked up to Aether and pointed a finger gun at him. "Revenge will be mine at last." He began charging magical energy into his fingertips. Miriam and Odin tried to intervene. "Hastam Omnipotens!" He turned into a sword and struck both of them down in one hit, even piercing through Odin's wooden barrier. "No!" called out Walter. He charged as well, but before he could get to far, a newcomer was already upon him. "Golden Shuriken!" He threw the Shuriken at Walter, cutting his stomach, and he fell to the ground. William tried to intervene, but he was still weak, despite Chase's magic, and was defeated in one kick by Verve Adams. "No more interruptions," said Jason as he was nearly done casting his spell. "This just got a lot more troublesome. Listen buddy, I've got a lot on my plate now. I'd really appreciate you not trying to pop Aether open like a soda can." Seraph suddenly appeared before Jason without warning, as he grabbed onto Jason's wrist and applied crushing force to his wrist. Seraph increased the amount of force to Jason's wrist and out of the blue, attempted to headbutt him after coating his forehead in iron. After the head butt, he let go of Jason's wrist as he dashed towards Aether. "You okay? I am sorry, I couldn't save Walter. Chase, try to heal Walter." Seraph said as he coated his entire skin in a thin layer of iron. Seraph noticed Julius Kaizar and raised his eyebrow. "Do I know you? You smell funny. It's like, I have sensed your smell and magic somewhere. What's your name?" "I know that smell too!" Theia said and turned towards Julius as well. "It was your attack that hit me earlier on in the trials! You're the one who clipped my wings as I was leaving the barrier! That was not very nice of you at all; I am going to get you back for that, and for hurting Master Cade." Theia said as her magic energy began to overflow, coming out of her pores as golden light. Using his free hand, before he got too close, Jason grabbed Seraph's throat. "You're not worth my time." He charged up darkness magic in his hand. "4500mm Black Cannon!" He fired a large blast from his hand directed towards Seraph. The blast sent Seraph flying away and caused him to be knocked unconscious. Even though the spell was incapable of killing him or injuring him seriously, it was more than capable of hurting him. Before losing his consciousness, Seraph remarked. "I actually felt tha----" Masked Duo vs the Black Knight Sykushi walked up to Jason with his sword drawn "Hey, Mr gloom and doom you seem angry, is it cause you didn't get enough sleep?" Sykushi then preceded to unleash a massive sword strike against Jason attempting to cut Jason down. "I don't care who you are but you are going down!" Sykushi shouted at Jason as he attempted to cut him. "You're not worth my time either," said Jason. He pointed a finger gun, "Black Bullet!" he fired a piercing beam of Darkness Magic, aimed at Sykushi's wrist. Turning his entire body into Lightning he appeared behind Jason unleashing a barrage of sword slashes at Jason. Kyshira assessed the scene and assisted by launching a grand Chariot at him. "Team masked Duo vs big bad, should be fun..." Kyshira noted. "Eternal Darkness!" Jason held out his hand, and absorbed the Grand Chariot, also dodging the sword strikes with little difficulty, transforming the Grand Chariot into Darkness Magic. He then sent the blast at Sykushi instead. Bringing his sword upward he slashed the attack in 2 as it flew past him "You are strong... Even if I am over my head here I won't let you do as you please." Sykushi nodded at Kyshira as they both prepared themselves for one of the toughest battles in their lives. Kyshira then began launching a barrage of powerful sword slashes made out of light, as Sykushi unleashed the wrath of the heavens onto Jason in the form of a fierce Lightning blast barrage. "Amaterasu: Formula 50!" Several magic circles appeared around Jason, blocking their attacks. "Black Bullet: Duel Wielding!" Using two finger guns, Jason began shooting a barrage of bullets his opponents, with it being a seemingly neverend barrage. Sykushi turned into Lightning, no longer in sight as Kyshira using her Maguilty sense to create a shield of blades for the most part working as Sykushi started to channel magic into a powerful lightning spell. Suddenly, in a flash Sykushi was above Jason as he launched a very powerful bolt of lightning which possessed the ability to super heat metal. At the speed of lightning it tried to strike Jason. Sykushi called this attack Mjolnir. "Push!" Jason forced his hand upwards towards Sykushi, pushing him away just slightly, and moving Jason out of the way of his strike. He then shot another Black Bullet, aimed at Sykushi's cheek. Sky Dragon, Gold Man Chase follows Seraph's order, dropping down onto his knees next to Walter. He carefully rolls him onto his back, hovering his hands carefully over the wound as not to agitate it further. In a matter of moments, it's completely sealed up, the only indication it was ever there the bloodstain on his clothes. "You're supposed to be these top tier mages and you got taken out in one hit," he grumbles, standing up. After having healing William once, and not wanting to spend more of his magic energy he leaves him as is. "You better be useful or I will kill you ten times over," he states, and then he raises his hands. "Ile Armor! Ile Vernier! Ile Arms!" All of the mages on his team burst to life with a great magic power. He then walks over to Verve. "You know what? This whole entire trial, I’ve done absolutely nothing. I got sucker punched by a rock, almost got swallowed by a wall, and I didn’t even get to hit anything because my lousy metal for brains partner didn't follow protocol and attack as one unit.” His eyes glow with a menacing aura now. “But, I’m taking you on, one-on-one, right now, because there isn’t anyone in my way.” He sucks in a deep breath, the air mixing with his internal =thernano until it is blistering hot. “Sky Dragon’s Scorching Roar!” He releases the attack in a large tornado, heat waves rising visibly off of the attack. Verve easily jumped out of the way, using his Qui to increase his speed. "This is a tough one right here. Maybe he has a chance at beating me." Using his increased speed, he bolted over to Chase and delivered a strong blow to his face. With his speed greatly enhanced, Chase easily ducked out of the way, imbuing his arm with highly pressurized air. He moved below him slightly, then forced his fist upwards, aiming for Verve's stomach with his Sky Dragon's Iron Punch. Once he fully extended his arm, the air decompressed, causing a massive burst of wind to follow his attack. Even if he were to miss with his fist, the widespread and powerful burst of wind was bound to do something. "Power Arms!" A giant arm erupted from his stomach, grasping Chase's fist. The arm was destroyed, but no other damage was done to Verve. Several more arms then began to wrap around Chase. When the arm grabbed Chase's fist, a wicked smile spread across his face. "Physical Abilities Rise!" He commands, and with the extra boost in strength, he brings his arms up, and they began to swirl with intense winds, ripping the fist to shreds. "Sky Dragon's Jaw!" With this declare, he brings his fists down, and intense pressure exploding from beneath his conjoined hands, which destroyed the other fists as well. A large crater formed, with Chase at its center. "Instead of playing games, why don't you show me what you've got!?" He exclaims, drawing in a large breath. After speeding the particles up immensely, he releases the roar, the extreme heat being released once again. Verve created a large Shuriken in his hand. "Golden Shuriken!" He threw it, cutting through Chase's attack, and heading straight through to him. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Chase swings his arms up, surrounding them in a huge whirlwind. He then throws the whirlwinds forward, creating a large tornado that easily pushed the shuriken away. His body then becomes enveloped by pressurized air, and he launches at Verve with enough speed and force to break the ground. "Sky Dragon's Sword Horn!" He announces, ramming head first into Verve's stomach, releasing the pressure around his body, which then blasted Verve away. Verve focused all of his magical energy into his fist, turning it a radiant gold. He then brought it down upon Chase, aiming for his, and stopping the Sky Dragon's Sword Horn. Chase's attack was stopped, Verve's fist hitting him in the head. He then reaches up, grabbing his arm. Using the remaining winds from his previous attack, and combining them with more, he uses Sky Dragon's Grip Strike, crushing Verve's arm in his grasp. With his free hand, Verve created a golden sphere of his magical energy. "God Sphere!" He slammed it into Chase. No external wounds appeared from Chase's attack, only internal ones, where Verve's bones had been crushed. However, Verve's own attack landed, hitting Chase square in the chest, surprising him enough that he lost his breath for a moment. "Well, I'm not if that was worth it," he grunts, wincing in pain. "But, I don't like it when things are taken from me, so I'm stealing it right back." Chase creates a sphere of wind over Verve's head, spinning rapidly, draining the oxygen at an extremely accelerated rate. Theia's Revenge A few moments later, Seraph's natural healing finally kicked in, allowing him to slowly regain his consciousness. Seraph started coughing and he cough still feel the impact from being struck but managed to stand up despite the pain. "Cheapshot, dude. Cheapshot. Anyways, that's the closest you'll ever come to actually sucker punching me!" exclaimed Seraph as he began eating his own metal gauntlet to restore his energy. "Round Two! You're going down---uh, I didn't cat your name Mr. Voldemort with a broken nose!" Seraph looked surprised at his own words. "Did I just say cat? I meant catch. Sorry, I might have a little concussion." "Julius Kaizar," said the red haired man, "I'm sure you're talking to my boss, but I'll be dealing with you. And if you haven't noticed, I took down your guild master, ace, and the captain of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad by myself." He cracked his knuckles. "Seraph, focus." Theia says as she rushes to his side. "The masked duo has Jason, Chase has the other guy, and we need to focus on this mad man right here." She says as she glaces at Julius, who is wearing a sly smile. With a new found passion, Theia shouts out, "I'm ready to shine! Light Dragon's Green Roar!" She then piles up large amounts of Light Magic in her throat, fueled by the boost Chase had just given her, and shoots it out a large blast of green light towards Julius. Gotta wait for a few more seconds. I'll attack as soon as this concussion is healed, he thinks to himself as he patiently waits for his body to heal itself but due to Theia's words and actions, he could no longer wait. "Dammit, Theia!" Seraph shouted as he moved in a zigzag pattern with nonuniform and ever increasing speed, leaving several after images behind him and followed the green lights and moved towards Julius as he morphed his hand into a large, jagged blade composed of metal that moved like a chain saw. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" he announces and reaches for his left hip, grabbing onto his pistol, just in case the man tried something funny. Using the green lights as his cover, Seraph managed to get extremely close to Julius and attempted to finish him off with a single strike. Before he could strike Julius grabbed his Seraph's sword by using his strength magic. The saw blade stopped moving, and Julius didn't have a scratch on his hand. With a swipe of his other hand he deflected Theia's Roar by combining his strength and shockwave magic. "Is your eye just as durable?" Seraph stated with a small grin as Julius catching his sword only gave him an advantage, his residual momentum was more than enough to move slightly around Kaiser, due to the fact that Kaiser was holding onto his arm. The momentum made it easier for Seraph to take out his pistol and point it directly at Julius's left eye. The barrel of the gun and his eye were separated by a small distance of 10 cm or less. Without hesitations, Seraph squeezed the trigger and fired a high-super sonic, armor piercing bullet enchanted with magic; point blank. There was no magic or reaction timing that could have possibly helped him avoid or shield against that shot. Even though, he managed to fire the bullet, the power of the shockwave was too much for Seraph, specially since Julius let go. Theia quickly constructed a photon shield out of her light magic, making sure to have it curved, to help slide Seraph to a gentle stop. She then turned to Seraph, "So it seems like strength and shockwave magic are his specialty, meaning close range attacks won't work too well. Think we can do some long range combo attacks?" She says with a knowing smile to Seraph. Their teamwork would overwhelm Julius easily, for their versatility and power could outshine that of their opponent. "I did just shoot him in his eye. Even if he has some sort of plot armor magic, that should slow him down. We can definitely do some long ranged combo!" Seraph added as he finally activated his Iron Dragon's Bleeding Armor; an advanced version of the Iron Scales previously used by him. The bullet went into his eye, but Julius stopped it with his muscles from going in any further. "Right back at ya." He contracted his muscles and blasted the bullet just as fast right back over towards Seraph. "You think you've got me all figured out huh. Well newsflash, I don't need to get in close to attack you." he charged a shockwave in his hand. He then punched forward generating a large shockwave of magical energy towards the two, with enough force to shatter Theia's shield. "You're a special kind of slow, you know?" Seraph replied as he literally caught the bullet thrown at him. "You maybe stronger but I am faster. Also, no matter how you flex your muscle, you'll never achieve the velocity required to actually hit me. Julius Kaiser, hah! Funny name actually. I get that reference, Julius Caesar plus Kaiser. Caesar, Kaiser. Your parents were genius. Also---" Seraph said as he levitated. "News flash, your mundane skills don't compare to Aether's actual power and they can't reach me." "So you think you're faster than me huh?" said Julius. "And you think I'm stupid huh? Well, I should let you know, I've been holding back. But you probably figured that out already, huh smart guy. Well then, prepare to get wrecked! Kishin Soul!" His body erupted in an explosion of blue light. When the light subsided Julius looked nothing like how he did before. "Hashtam Omnipotens!" He attacked, transforming his body into a spear of magical energy, and attacked with the speed he used to defeat Aether. "Yeah and blah, blah, blah! Come at me, bull!" replied Seraph with a small smirk. He took out a small piece of a red cloth and held it out, challenging Julius. "Toro! Toro! Dale toro!" Seraph exclaimed with a continuous smile on his face, for he was neither scared nor fazed by Julius. As he attacked Seraph, Seraph moved out of his pathway in a graceful manner with his eyes closed, still smiling and waving the red cloth. "Let's make this fair. I will fight you blind, Mr. Discount Julius Caesar." Julius attacked again. This time he stopped right in front of Seraph. His arm transformed into a glowing sword and he sliced at his abdomen with unprecedented speed and accuracy. Seraph tried to move back, throwing the red cloth at his opponent's face, trying to distract him. "Olé?" he said with a question mark. This is going to be soooo bad. Crapbaskets! he thought to himself. "Don't forget about me!" Theia says. She then creates an Illuminating Whip, and with extreme speed, wraps it around Seraph to pull him out of the way. "I hope you have something planned Seraph, because I'm about to give you an opening!" The then creates a magic circle above Julius that begins releasing light down upon him. "Light Dragon Impetus Beacon!" By speeding up the photons, or electromagnetic waves, present in the area of the magic circle, the momentum gained by the particles is transferred to the body of Julius each time a photon of light hits him. Because of this radiation pressure, and the incredible speed at which light moves, a typical body cannot maintain an upright position and is forcibly slammed to the earth. Knowing that Julius possess great strength Theia uses her Wind Magic and begins to create a sort of vacuum inside the Impetus Beacon, thus depriving his muscles and brain of oxygen. This should hold him for a bit, I just need to release the vacuum once he is about to loose consciousnesses, that way he doesn't die from lack of air. Theia thought, as she looks to Seraph to make a devastating blow, while she concentrates on keeping Julius still. "Thank gosh, Theia! You saved me! I freaking love you, girl. Dinner's on me---wait, I made reservations! Caesar, I need you to do me a solid and cease to exist!" Seraph replies quickly and conjures a large amount of iron in his hand, transforming his hand into a great sword in the process, but this sword was different. Aside from having much greater cutting power and density, the sword focused his magical energy into a single point and then released it into a devastating wave of charged kinetic energy that continued to increase as it moved. The energy wave was homed onto Julius' heat signature, making dodging it extremely difficult. "Iron Dragon's Sword Wave!" Seraph shouted as he further increased the force behind the blast of energy by sever pounds per square inch. "That pun was the worst thing I've ever heard." Julius used his spear attack again, flying straight up and through Theia's attack, shattering it to pieces. With Seraph's attack following him. He moved far faster than it however and had no problem avoiding it. An arm came out of Julius' spear body, and went to grab Seraph by the throat, using his strength magic to crush his windpipe.